


out of our minds

by flawless_pizza



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide, a mess, actually a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawless_pizza/pseuds/flawless_pizza
Summary: "We all want our happily ever afters.But no one gets their happily ever afters.So I’m going to tell you a story. A story, from a period of your life which everything is wrong and dramatic. Yes, a piece in life known as high school."-katniss everdeen's four year journey through hell.hunger games high school au





	out of our minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teadrinkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadrinkr/gifts).



_Prologue_

_“Once upon a time, there lived a princess who was locked up in tower. A prince stumbled upon her one day, while sneaking out of his room. He saved her out of there, and the princess was made the prince’s wife. The evil witch who locked the princess up was arrested, and the princess and her saviour lived happily ever after._

_We all know that story is completely fake, only existing in a land of imagination and fairytales where anything can come true._

_We all want our happily ever afters._

_But no one gets their happily ever afters._

_So I’m going to tell you a story. A story, from a period of your life which everything is wrong and dramatic. Yes, a piece in life known as high school.”_

* * *

  _One_

**_“We’re sisters with nothing in between. If one of us falls, the other will soon be following.” -The Fray,_ Run For Your Life**

  
****

I wake to my phone ringing. I lazily open an eye, looking at the caller.  _Clove_. I jab the screen in hopes of answering, but I accidentally decline it instead.  _Oops._

I don’t bother calling back; I just shove my face into the pillow again. I’m about to drift of to sleep when my cellphone starts that god forbidden tune. This time I sit up, leaning against the headboard, and actually answer the call.

“Hello?” I groggily say into the phone, rubbing my eyes.

The voice at the end of the line is excited and full of life. At  _two-thirty_ in the  _morning_. “Hey Katniss! Can you come over, in like thirty minutes? Oh, and don’t bring your suitcase. We’ll be over at your house after.”

“Why are you so excited even?”

“Are you serious, Kat? Are you actually telling me you’re not excited to  _go to the academy?_ I mean, we’re leaving  _tomorrow_. I couldn’t sleep today.”

I bolt up in my bed. Oh, shit. That’s right. Clove and I were taking off for our freshman year at Capitol Academy tomorrow.  _And I haven’t even started_ packing. I sink back into the pillows. “I’ll be right over.” I say before ending the call.

 

 

“So, what do you think?” Clove says, coming out of her walk-in closet for the hundredth time this night. Clove has never actually been someone that cared about fashion– yet she was picking out clothes like it was her  _life_  right now.

“Dude, we’re just going to meet the principal and some students,” I sigh. “Seriously, do you need to worry so much about this? What did you do to my sister?” I had never been a fan of clothes– mainly because I couldn’t afford them. The household income from my mom’s medical work was spent on the rent and the food. Our house wasn’t much, it was a tiny room in an apartment. There was a small kitchen, living room, dining table, a bathroom, and two bedrooms– one for my mother, and one for Prim and I. I have always envied girls like Clove (or what I thought she was)– rich and spoiled. She proved me wrong, and soon enough we had become best friends as close as sisters. “Plus, you already packed your stuff, and you’re worrying about what you’re going to wear on the way there.  _I’m_ the one who hasn’t even packed.”

“Dude, we’re going to the  _Capitol_ ,” she replies exasperatedly, “seriously, I don’t get why you can care less.”

I roll my eyes. “It’s not like you’re going to meet the love of your life there, on day one. I doubt you’ll even marry anyone you meet at school. Sure, there may be dating, but it’s not like it’s going to be a forever.”

“Honestly Firegirl, I don’t know how you can sound so slutty when you wear clothes like an eskimo.”

 

 

The moment I get to my house, Clove drags me to my room like it’s  _her_ house. I pack some shirts, shorts, jeans, and pyjamas neatly into a small suitcase. Clove helps me pick the fancy clothes for special occasions, because I can’t stand looking at those awfully laced dresses. In the end, she ends up picking my favourite forest green dress, saying that we could buy more. And that’s coming from  _Clove_. Clove, the least girly person I know, caring about  _clothes_. High school can do serious damage to our brains.

I randomly pick my clothes I was going to wear by shoving my hand in my closet and pulling out whatever without looking at it. It happens to be a black skirt that my father bought for me, and a turquoise sleeveless blouse that Clove gave to me. I shove them back into the closet. Too precious to wear.

“Dude!” I hear Clove yell from behind. Prim usually nowadays slept in my mother’s room, due to nightmares, so there wasn’t any chance of waking her up. “Why did you just shove those clothes back in the closet? That was perfect.  _My_ blouse. My  _perfect_ blouse that I gave to you in sympathy.”

I laugh. “You gave it to me because it was too girly.”

“Who said anything about it being girly? Just wear it, god damn it Kat.”

“No way. I am not going to make an impression of being one of those flirty airheads.” I say, picking out a decent pair of black ripped jeans and a red Marvel comics t-shirt with the word MARVEL written across the front in block letters with a rectangle of white surrounding it.

“Oh, come on. You  _can’t_  seriously be wearing  _that_. You can’t possibly be leaving me alone looking overdressed.”

I raise both my eyebrows in a challenge, since I can’t raise one single eyebrow. I’ve always been jealous of people who can do that. Which is pretty much everyone. Yeah…maybe that’s why I don’t have any friends. “Hey, have you  _seen_  the Capitol folks?”

Clove walks over to me, and fishes out a green crop top from the dark depths of my closet spawned by hell. “Wear this, or I will decorate your face with bloody cuts from one of my knives. Would you rather have the pocketknife, or the carving knife? Or a kitchen knife from your kitchen right now?”

I sigh in defeat, putting my arms up in a surrender position. “Alright. But this is the last time I will obey you,  _Clovely_.” She growls at the nickname, and mutters on about how she was going to get me back sometime. That side of her apparently haven’t changed.

 

 

The dark navy colour of the night sky passes by as I look out the window of the train. When I wake up, we’d be there.

Apparently on every single train there’s a Capitol folk as an attendant. They wake people up when they are supposed to, and call the crew to dinner. If that’s what all Capitol citizens sounds like, I don’t know how I’m going to last four years of them.

“You’re thinking,” Clove observes. I don’t know when she sat next to me on the railing, our feet dangling about a story from the ground.

“Yes, Clove, I’m thinking. Now what?” I reply, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

“About what?”

“School,”

"Liar. About your father?"

She knows me too well. "…Yeah." I reply reluctantly.

"What was he like?" she's heard this millions of times before, but I answer anyway. It's what Clove wishes her father could be.

"He was the best dad anyone could ever have. He used to take me hunting out of district 12 in the forest, illegally. He taught me how to shoot with an bow and arrow. He also taught me to swim. He taught me a lot of things. When he sang, all the mockingjays would go silent. He was the best dad anyone could ever have. ”

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting closer to our dream."

"We run away from Panem."

"It's prison. I mean, we can wander around Panem, district from district, but we can't go outside. I don't imagine 'outside' being so different."

"Well we better sleep. I'm going to enjoy my time on this luxurious train while I can." I get up from my perch, and make my way down to my bedroom.

"Then…goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Clove."

 

 

I hear the chirpy voice of our attendant, Effie, announce that it’s morning. She specifically comes to my room after a few minutes, telling me to wake up. Her nerves. Or she’s just totally oblivious to my deadly hunting skills. Probably the latter.

We barely have time to eat breakfast, shower and change until the train stops at the Capitol station. Effie rushes Clove and I off the train, us still half asleep. Clove stumbles to the guard at the exit, me at her heels. “Excuse me, sir? Do you happen to know the way to Capitol Preparatory Academy?”

He points straight ahead to the Town Square– the middle of the Capitol– and then just nods.

“So…we go to the Town Square and we would know?” Clove asks. He completely ignores us. “Well. Thank you for your kind reply.”

We make our way to the Town Square, not expecting it to be so long. “You know what, screw it. We’re catching a cab.”

When the cab stops in front of the academy, Clove and I are both dumbfounded by its size that we forget to pay the driver. He grunts in frustration, and our attention snaps back to him. Clove pays him a few bills then drags our luggage out of the trunk. The car drives away without another sound.

“Here we go.” Clove exhales as she throws her duffel bag behind her shoulder. The guard at the gate lets us in, and suddenly workers appear out of nowhere, taking our baggage and whisking them away to our room. The guard hands us our keys and shoos us away with a gesture with his hand.

Four years of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea from maybe 2, 3 years ago? it was a pretty well laid out plot but with several missing parts in the middle. it's really a mess and complicated but i wanted to post it ao3! i might continue it, i might not depending on whether or not i feel like the idea can be extended.  
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. the chapter titles are song titles i thought may have fit the chapter or one particular lyric did. i suggest you listen to it on loop while reading to get the feel i intended to give :)
> 
> @currentlyeatingpizza i think you remember this lol we were frantically planning this out i found it in the ancient ruins of the pjo and hg folder and screenshots of our skype convo


End file.
